Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vaginal wall incision instrument.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a procedure for incising a uterus, a total laparoscopic hysterectomy and a laparoscopic supracervical hysterectomy have been known. The total laparoscopic hysterectomy and the laparoscopic supracervical hysterectomy are procedures in which a laparoscope, a uterine manipulator, and a dissection instrument need to be used. That is, in the total laparoscopic hysterectomy and the laparoscopic supracervical hysterectomy, it is necessary to perform operations of checking an incision target part using the laparoscope, adjusting a separating line using the uterine manipulator, and performing incision using the dissection instrument along the separating line in a coordinated manner.
The laparoscope and the dissection instrument are inserted into an abdominal cavity through an abdominal wall using a trocar. In the total laparoscopic hysterectomy and the laparoscopic supracervical hysterectomy, when the dissection instrument is operated in the abdominal cavity, it is necessary to approach a separating line in a direction intersecting the separating line in a normal state in which the uterus is not tilted. For this reason, straight separation along the separating line is not easy without tilting the uterus using the uterine manipulator. When an operation of tilting the uterus is performed, a cooperative operation of the uterine manipulator, the dissection instrument and the laparoscope is necessary.
As an exemplary instrument for separating biological tissues in a body, a high-frequency incision instrument that can be combined with an endoscope is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 1998-234743. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-178766, an endoscope for treatment that can be combined with a high-frequency snare configured to cut tissues when a high-frequency current is supplied is disclosed. The endoscope for treatment disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-178766 has an engaging unit that can engage a loop part of the high-frequency snare at a distal end, and can totally resect a body wall using a wire-type part positioned more proximal than the loop part in the high-frequency snare as an incising electrode.